


Empress' Tribute

by Gepeng23



Series: Undeserving [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Impregnation, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepeng23/pseuds/Gepeng23
Summary: The redeemed Emperor received a much-needed surprise from his better half.





	Empress' Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> Commander and Outlander are two different person; they are twin brothers who abdicated the throne to Arcann. Aryuni was an Alliance volunteer before becoming the Empress of Zakuul.

( Artwork by me )

* * *

 

Onderon felt like it had an eternity of conflict to resolve.

He would say he worked better with the Outlander than his twin brother; the Commander, when it came to solving conflicts. Although the Commander was far more efficient in making decisions, the compassion of the Outlander could sometimes result in needless mercy for persistent troublemakers. The Commander worked more like his late brother, but the Outlander felt more like his dear Aryuni. 

He wanted to be with her. 

It has been a long time since they did anything physical. Being Emperor again meant little to no time for private family moments. Getting home, there’s only more governing work waiting. Being on the field like he’s doing now could take weeks and it’s draining him. Holocalls to his family and Mother helped, but what he truly wanted was the Empress of Zakuul. Desperately. 

Has he truly gotten weaker without her by his side? 

“You just called yesterday, husband. Something happened?” 

“I miss you.” 

“Aww, so do we here… Are you okay? Tell me wh--” 

“Ma, can I have another--oh! HI FATHER!!”

“Princess!” Avery’s voice could be heard across the block, causing the Emperor to smile awkwardly. It was always a delight to see the face of his daughter though.

“Yeah, but share them with Avelyn!”

She quickly dismissed the older twin Princess. They were silent for a minute with her smiling at him expectedly. The fear resumed haunting his thoughts, taking him back to the present. He wanted so much to tell her this fear, but what grief would it cause her? 

“Don’t worry, I’ll think about it. You’re just too cute when you want something, heheh.” 

Abruptly the holocall ended, like a blaster shot to the chest. He was called by a Royal Guard back to the palace, back to healing the galaxy. He sighed, bidding farewell to the others at his table and leaving the cantina. 

* * *

 

The next day, his meditation was interrupted by a commotion in the hallway, not far from his private chambers--so much for easing the tension. It must be one of those heated arguments between some Imperial and Republic officers of the Alliance. But as he listened, the tone sounded different, almost merry.

“Of course, of course, take them! I still have more on the ship!” 

That was Aryuni’s voice. Was he hallucinating? Was the stress finally getting to him? He sat up from his spot, opening the door curiously and wandered down the hallway towards the noise. 

“Aha, the Emperor awakens!” 

Arcann almost couldn’t believe his eyes as he rounded the corner. His feet eagerly closed the distance between them, to see that smile more clearly as his own grew on his face. The love of his life came to his side when he needed her the most. His hand reached up to caress her face while the other wrapped around her in an embrace. For a moment, it was only them. He drew back first.

“Where’s your attendant? The guards? Knights?” There was a table filled with cakes and pies of different sizes beside her, and a steady amount of people grabbing some.

“Nah, they’ll just slow me down. The kids are keeping them busy. Or did you want to see the girls instead?” She smirked, raising a brow and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled wider and shook his head. “Just you.” He planted a deep kiss to her lips, needy and passionate after weeks of being apart. The people around them had a good view, the nosey ones even captured it with holo-cameras. He didn’t care. One cold glare afterwards was all it took to make them scamper away, pies in tow. Aryuni giggled. 

“Want one of these?” 

Before he could react, she picked up a small cake and shoved it into his mouth. Seeing him with the mess made her laugh even more. With a dark glint in his eyes, he licked off some of the frosting on his lips before pulling her close to him again. He could see the cheeky smile his wife gave him, biting her lip suggestively. 

“I was going to say I just want you. Let’s go.” 

Without wasting time, Arcann dismissed the Royal Guards, locked the hallway’s access, and dragged her into his quarters. The way she was teasing made the Emperor eager to be with her again, and then she was swiftly picked up and carried in his arms. 

“Wow, that look on your face. Something nasty is about to happen. Well, to me at least.

She landed on the bed, her outer clothes quickly stripped off by her husband and her body was pinned down by his Force.

“Yep, thought so.”

Ignoring her remark, he buried his head into her cleavage, tearing her bra off.

“I haven’t showered. That must smell really good, hm?” He only replied with a moan--his mouth kissing the way up to her neck, while his hand squeezed her right breast, his fingers rolling her nipple. How he’d longed for this--each dry, agonizing day, his lust for her only grew and grew. And she was just happy to be with him, to feel him above her again.

Another passionate kiss on the lips. She moaned as they kissed, both of his hands caressing her breasts. Their lips parted, followed by a moment of silence as they gasped for air, eyes locked and noses touching.

Suddenly she licked his lips, startling him. Her lips curled up teasingly, triumphant. Retaliating, both of his hands jumped from her breasts to her cheeks, holding her as he kissed heatedly, their tongues twisting and intertwining, finishing it with chains of more kisses on her lips.

“One hungry husband detected!”

“And I shall eat every inch of you.”

His mouth tasted her skin from the neck to her thigh, kissing intermingled with gentle nibbles to her body.

“I want to see more of you,” teased the Empress. Her every wish was his command.

Starting from the top, he undid the belt, sleeves, and tunic. It didn’t take long for him to finally strip down to his underwear, revealing his marvelous erection. He groaned when it sprang out, hard and swollen and eager for her touch.

She sat up to move closer to him, bending over and inserted the head into her mouth, stimulating the foreskin. He let out a loud moan, threading his fingers through her hair lovingly. At that she went deeper, fighting the urge to gag as she tried to take all of him into her mouth, wanting to make him feel good.

“Good girl...” moaned the Emperor while stroking her head. He smiled wickedly at her.

He began moving into and out of her throat gently, knowing she had never taken him this deep before. “You’re amazing.”

“Mmhffpmmfp.” Somehow he understood this. He would say she was getting better at this, all those times _practicing_ paid off nicely.

Pulling out, he hastily checked her condition. A few coughs already worried him greatly. “My love? Are you alright?”

“I’m, -cough- okay, a-ahem! It’s… it’s _always_ so big. Stars… no wonder why we had twins!”

His hand caressed her face again. A natural look without the augmented digital concealment normally worn. When his fingers touched the blemishes and imperfections, she turned her face away. Insecurity, even now. His response to that was long, precise kisses on those very spots she deemed _disgusting_.

“You’re so beautiful,” he spoke tenderly to her. His hand roamed down her body, reaching her slit. He leaned her down onto the bed, laying overtop of her.

“Your flaws only makes my love for you stronger. Just like how you feel towards me.”

She could feel her heart melting and joints weaken at his raspy, deep voice. His mouth sunk to her nipple, suckling it hard. Using the tip of his tongue to flick the nipple, his cybernetic fingers did the same to the other. Heavy moans escaped her mouth when he started playing with her clit as well. Her finger dug into the skin on his head, gripping tightly.

He started to ease in his middle finger inside her, moving slowly. A little bend of the finger for him to reach that sweet spot inside. He increased the speed as she got louder, his erection throbbing at the sound.

He moved himself down her body, face to face with her wetness. He groaned as he latched onto her with his mouth, tongue delving deep into her and teasing her clit with his lips. As her moans intensified, so did he with her. Her body started to jerk towards him as she neared climax, crying out his name. He held her down with his Force, moving faster and deeper the closer she got.

He moaned as she screamed his name, feeling her cum filling his mouth.

He happily licked her clean.

Panting, she moved to sit up. But not a chance with him. A swift penetration startled the Empress, the feeling of his thickness making her give out a pleasured gasp. He shuddered at feeling her tightness surround him, wet and warm and inviting.

“You feel so wonderful… so… tight.”

“Everything for you, Arcann.”

And he would say the same, but for now, he felt like he would burst if he didn’t move inside her. What he had in mind was endless grinding, feeling her around him, but he didn’t think he could last for that. Careful and proper movement was soon replaced by harder, faster pounding. She could only claw at his scarred body as his thrusting grew rough, their moans following each others.

He leaned towards her, growling in her ears as lust and passion drummed in his mind.

When he saw pure tears from her eyes, filled with lust and adoration and love, that was his tipping point. His teeth sank into her neck as he reached his peak, hearing her faintly cry out as he did.

His orgasm was long and hard, filling her deeply and completely with his seed, enough that a few drops escaped her lips as he came.

He drew back from her neck, seeing the red marks on her skin. He kissed at it, licking it gently among their heavy breathing.

“I love you,’” he stated in a whispered tone. More needy kisses on her face as he felt stating those three words wasn’t enough, and felt nervous as he only heard silence in return.

He raised his head to take a better look at his wife, who still was panting, but offered him a smile.

“S-sorry… was struggling to breathe… love you too.”

He returned the smile. “Thank you for this. Thank you for giving birth to my children. Thank you for loving me.”

“Aww, you’re welcome--you’re so sweet!” She kissed his scars, peppering them along his face.

He pulled out, feeling their fluids drip out. She blushed. “Um… have you thought about this?”

“I want to have as many children as I can with you. It’s a symbol of our love.”

“Whoa, slow down there, buddy!”

They both chuckled, their noses and breathing meeting in the afterglow. In truth, both of them would’ve been prepared even if they were graced with another child. The peaceful silence was cut short by an incoming holocall. Aryuni leaned over the bed to read who it was from.

“It’s Princess Avelyn, get dressed!”

Was that the end of their time together? Most likely not, Arcann thought as he pulled on his tunic. Although his work took much of his time, he would always make time for his children and wife, especially if it meant enjoying the latter’s company in bed.

Or against the wall, on the table, or anywhere else; as long as they consummate their undying love for each other.

* * *

 


End file.
